Five Years
by Patty Loves Giraffes
Summary: It's been five years since she passed on, five years since the child that they had was born. It's been five years since I couldn't stop thinking of you. Five years since I gave the child to your sister. No matter what I do, you still haunt me, from the child that we had together.


**I don't own Soul Eater!**

**XXXXXXXX**

All he wanted to see was short blond hair covering the rainbow with the smiling sun pillow. That was it. All he saw, though, was a lone pillow in the dark cold air.

The air smelled stale. This room hasn't been opened in years, ever since she passed on. It was kept locked. Until today, it was supposed to be her thirtieth birthday. She was supposed to groan over the fact that she as getting older. Instead, she was stuck in a twenty-five year old body. Never moving, never ageing. She was gone. The bubbly blond haired young woman he fell in love it. Her very smile that lit up the dark void in his heart was now gone, and it was all because of _her_.

_She_ was the offspring they produced. _She _was only five, but he resented her for killing her own mother. It wasn't _her_ fault though; he should have known the cost of bringing a shinigami into the world.

_Thaliana_ that was the name that they agreed on, she said that it was perfect; it was an eight lettered name. He was proud that she thought of the name, and wrapped her up in his arms. He gave her a kiss on the head, and sent her off to bed, telling her to get some rest for the baby's sake. For her sake.

He shouldn't have been so blind. Why would he think that just because she was his wife that his father would prolong her death. That he would make an exception for her. But, that was against the rules. No matter the family relation, he had to take them away when it was time to go. He did that to his mother, his own wife. Why would he prolong his wife's death just so he could be happy?

He touched the sheets on the bed. The colorful blanket of Care Bears was all smiling back at him, as if saying that everything was fine with the world. That his wife didn't die because of their daughter, that there was no such thing as Thaliana, and she was still there, so breathing, smiling making it right in the world.

He remembered when she was pregnant with their offspring. Smiling, aglow, acting as though nothing was wrong. She listed all of the things that she would do with the baby when it came. She listed all of the places that they were going to shop at, and get cute baby clothes with her sister, and even more toys. He had laughed with her, always asking her what if it was a boy. Though, she would answer that she had a hunch it was a girl.

"_It's going to be a bouncing, cheerful girl! Just like her mother!" _She would always tell him that, rubbing her swollen stomach fondly. He never told her the truth of her outcome. He never said that she would have to die. He couldn't, because he would always picture her happy smile whenever she thought about how motherhood would be. She always told him that they would be a happy family, that they would have family outings daily, and go to the park on Saturday's and eat their picnic all together.

Though, that never happened. Thaliana came to this world. She didn't cry like most babies, instead she looked at the world curiously, just as her mother did. It took the doctor to rub her back so she would let out a cry, but she would never really cry. He remembered her sweaty bangs, and how tired she looked. She remembered how she closed her eyes when she heard that first cry. Never to be awoken again. He remembered how she barely let out '_I love you,' _to him. He remembered the sadness he felt when he didn't hear her breathe, or her heart going steadily and strongly in her chest. He also remembered Liz screaming and yelling and crying for her to wake up. Screaming that the baby needed her, screaming that she needed her, screaming that _he _needed her.

She never woke up. No matter how much screaming and sobbing Liz choked out. Her soul left her body, and floated to his father. Just like his father told him. His father told him that she would be treated well there, and that she would meet his mother. He also told her that she would always be watching over him and the baby. That she would always be there.

That never helped his broken heart though. He hated the baby that took the life of her own mother. But, was he much different? He did the same thing. He took his mother's life away from her. Were they the same? The baby and him?

The baby was hardly a baby anymore. She was five now. She had blond curls with bright blue eyes. She looked a lot like her. A lot like Patty. How she saw the world as well. Though, she was well-mannered. He barely saw her though. Liz always had her at the apartment that she shared with her husband. He told her that he didn't want to see the baby.

"_Just keep it. I don't want to see it."_

"_You're being selfish, Kid! Don't you understand? My little sister died, she died because of this child! Though, you think that just because she was your wife, that you have the right to pawn your kid off to me? She was my little sister! I knew her better than anyone!" _

He blinked the memory away. Thaliana was coming over today, with Liz. He had seen them around town before. Liz always pointed to him and the little girl would always look at him and smile. A big happy smile, just like Patty's, the little girl with the thick curls looking at him just as Patty did. Looking happy, the smile never wavering always there, showing the world just how happy she can really be.

He touched the dust covered stuffed-animals. A great majority of them were giraffes, all smiling at him with red ribbon around their necks. Some even had Kid's ties on them. He frowned knowing how many times Patty had snuck away his ties to put them on her giraffes. His ties always went missing and Patty always hoarded them away.

The pink alarm clock next to her bed was dust covered. He wanted to sneeze, but he couldn't. All of this dust was enough to make someone sneeze their life away.

"Aunt Liz, this is going to be great, right?" A small voice echoed through the manor. It was high and cheerful…it was the baby's voice.

"That's right, Thaliana. We are going to have so much fun." He heard Liz's voice. It was the same as ever, and it was the same voice that she kept for Patty, always a happy, motherly sort of voice.

"Whose birthday are we celebrating, Aunt Liz?" The child's voice asked. Kid stood up from the dark room and exited it. He locked it, hoping to never open it again.

"My sister's birthday, you know, your mother's birthday." He couldn't take it anymore, just listening to their conversation made him sick. He went to the banister and looked down at them. The girl's hair was done in little pigtails, her curls reaching her collarbone. She was dressed in a pink frilly outfit with ribbons shooting out from it. Her feet were covered with white shoes that had heels to them. She looked absolutely precious in them. She looked a lot like her mother. She didn't even look like a shinigami. Her hair didn't have the three annoying lines in them.

"Liz, it's nice to see you again." Kid said, making his presence known. She smiled at him and loosened her grip on the little girl's hand.

"Kid, it's nice to see you, too. Go on Thaliana, go greet your daddy." She told the little girl. Her eyes brightened up as she saw her father. He could see that. Her bright blue eyes that mocked him, the same little girl that took her mother away from him, she was far from innocent.

"Daddy!" The little girl shouted. She ran up the stairs, her curls bouncing around her little face. She ran up to him and hugged him. "I always wanted to meet you, Daddy." She whispered.

He patted her head, wanting her off of him. She must've sensed how uncomfortable he was since she stepped away from him. She went back to Liz who looked at him as though he committed a crime. She was shaking her head as Thaliana grabbed ahold of her hand.

"Aunt Liz, are we going to bake a cake for Mommy?" She asked.

"Of course we are, Thaliana, a birthday wouldn't be complete without a cake." Liz told her nicely. "Now, take this to the kitchen and be careful to not drop anything, alright?" Liz told her.

"Wait, Aunt Liz, I got to know. Do we have the picture of Mommy? You know I can't leave without it! Mommy goes everywhere with us!" She told her.

"Of course we do. Remember, you wouldn't leave the house without it. Now go and get the things in that bag set up. Alright?" Liz told her. She nodded.

She turned to Kid.

"You know, that was rude. She was so excited to come here once she found out that she was going to meet her father. That's what she's been talking about all week. She kept going around the house just singing how she was going to meet you. It drove me and Ineosese nuts! She even told Patty that." She told him.

"How? How did she tell Patty? Patty's gone." He told her. His golden eyes looking at her, his nails digging into the banister.

"That's the name of her imaginary friend. She tells me this all the time. She tells me that a young lady named Patty comes and visits her each and every night. She describes her as a beautiful woman with eyes like the blue sky on a clear day, and short blond hair like the laughing sun. I swear that she can be a poet one day." Liz explained. "I must say, that I do feel hopeful whenever she tells me about her. It makes me want to think that Patty is watching over her. Guiding her to the right direction, now if only that would help you."

He made a face and walked down the stairs. He remembered the words that his father spoke of all those years ago. About Patty watching over him and the kid in the kitchen, Thaliana the name that they both decided on if she was a girl, and she was. A girl that took her mother away when she was a newborn, only a few seconds old, the baby that would not cry, the baby that laughed whenever she let out a cry.

"Aunt Liz, I need help!" He heard her call. Liz smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I'll be in there in a minute!" Liz called back to her. Kid saw how Liz treated the kid in the kitchen. Nicely, and like her sister, she didn't hold a grudge against her for killing her own mother.

"How can you not be mad at her?" He asked. Liz looked at him and cocked her head.

"What do you mean?" She asked. She was clearly confused.

"She killed your own sister. How can you not be mad at her?" He asked. Liz smiled at him and faced the kitchen doorway.

"Unlike you did, I told Patty about what would happen. I told her, I pleaded to her to just abort it. She declined and smiled at me, saying that if she had to die bringing the baby into the world, then she would be more than happy to do so. To her, the baby meant something to her. I told her not to tell you that I told because I knew that you would be mad. Then, when Thaliana came, she was ready to go on. She saw the baby that you two made and smiled. Then, she left forever. It was a very mature move that she made." She whispered.

"Plus, Thaliana found out that she killed her own mother at an early age. I think she found out at one. We were all talking one day and little Thaliana came into the living room where I was talking to Maka and whispered that she killed her own mother. I asked her how she knew and she told me that she visited her and told her. I asked who told her. She told me…Patty told her." She told him.

"Aunt Liz! Come on!" He heard her complain. Liz looked at the kitchen doorway and nodded.

"I better help her. She'll start helping herself if I don't get to her now. Alright, I'm coming!" Kid watched as his former weapon made her way into the kitchen. The little girl was there, her hands on her hips, begging her aunt to come into the kitchen. Kid looked at the little girl with the thick curls hanging at her collarbone. They were messy with some leaves in them. Come to think of it, her dress was slightly askew and it was messy as well. Along with her shoes, it looked as though she was climbing trees and splashing in the mud on her way here. Her face was dirty on top of that. Was she really climbing trees? But with who?

Kid followed Liz into the kitchen, keeping in a straight line. When he entered, he saw the little girl look his way and smile. She smiled…_his_ little girl smiled at him. The guy who left her with her aunt because of something that she didn't even mean to do.

"Daddy, are you going to help, too?" She asked. Kid nodded as Liz looked at him, stunned. She smiled and shook her head.

"Kid, I have a flight to catch tomorrow morning. Is it okay that I leave Thaliana here for a couple of days? Ineosese is on a business trip, that's why he can't watch her. Plus, where I am going, children are not permitted to go." She told him.

"But, auntie!" Thaliana pouted.

"Don't worry; I'll bring you back something nice and pretty. It's to promote my latest line of fashion. It's been stressing me out so much. Luckily I had Thaliana here to help. She was the inspiration for this new line…and so was Patty." She whispered the last part.

Kid thought it over. Let the child stay here? She wasn't much different from him. He shouldn't be such a hypocrite. Call her a monster while he was just the same? In addition, she was his blood, his only daughter. So what could the trouble be?

"Sure, I guess it's okay." He answered. Thaliana looked at him and beamed.

"You mean I am going to be spending time with Daddy?" She asked. Liz looked at her and nodded. Five years he missed because he couldn't come to terms of what happened. She wasn't the monster. She was nowhere close to a monster. His father didn't do this to him after his wife died. He took care of him and tried to raise him well. His father even spoke to him about this. He spoke to him about why abandoning her and excluding her from his life. This was their first time actually meeting each other. Before, it was just simple glances and nodding to one another. Never so close in contact. He never even touched her, besides when she was a newborn since they let him.

It was forced contact, and he couldn't even look at her. He just quickly placed her in Liz's arms. That was when he told her that she had to raise the baby. That he won't even look at her.

"Does Miss Patty have to leave?" Thaliana spoke suddenly.

"Of course not, Thaliana, your daddy will let her stay while you're here." Liz spoke to her softly and motherly. It was something that tore at his heart. Patty should have been the one to speak so nicely and softly to. She was her mother, her biological mother. But, Thaliana never said 'mom' to Liz. It seemed that she understood that Liz was her aunt and not her mother.

"Aunt Liz, are we gonna put pink icing on it? That forms pretty flowers? Oh, that would look so nice! And then we can write her name in pretty handwriting!" She babbled. Was she always like this? So talkative? She was much like her mother in so many ways. She looked at him, smiling her little heart out. She seems to be having fun already.

"Daddy, we are both shinigami's, right?" She asked. It was a simple question. A question that he felt horrible for answering, for who knows why. It was easy to answer.

"Yes, of course we are." He choked. Her smile widened.

"Oh, Kid, tomorrow Thaliana has a play date with Soul and Maka's son. So, meet time for them is at eleven o' clock at the park. Make sure that this little girl doesn't get too messy now."

Thaliana smiled at her aunt. It was a smile that meant: "you know me, Aunt Liz, always doing something I shouldn't be doing."

"I will make no such promises!" The little girl told her aunt. Liz smiled down at the little girl that reminded everyone so much of her mother.

"Now, listen to your father while I'm away, okay?" She asked. Thaliana nodded. Liz patted her head and waved to Kid.

"I'll just tell Maka that you are watching her. And then, I'll just get her stuff from the car. Avira is going to have a fit once he realizes that Thal won't be at his house today. Right?" She gestured the question to Thaliana. She nodded and smiled at her father.

"Avira made me swear that I'll be the one to marry him. But, Orange*Star wants me to marry him, too. I already told him I was taken though. Can't go around two timing!" The five year old told him. Kid looked at his daughter. Already so much older, and boys are already fighting over her.

"Tell those boys that you'll need your father's permission before anything about marriage comes up." Kid told her. It surprised him when he said that. Since when did he feel an attachment to her? The little girl that Patty and him had together. She beamed brightly at him and nodded her little head, her curly pigtails bouncing with her head.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Continue to work on the cake. Thaliana, don't touch anything sharp." Liz told her. The small child made a face and crossed her arms. "Just get the batter done with, okay?"

Liz left the kitchen, leaving Kid and Thaliana by themselves. Thaliana grabbed a chair from the table. She placed it against the counter and perched herself up. Kid had to try hard to not have a cow with the lack of symmetry at the table. It took a lot of will to not be mad at her while she made such a tiny mistake, and she didn't even know the rules of the house. So, he could not be mad at her.

"Whoops, I forgot, Aunt Liz told me about your OCD…sorry, Daddy, I'll put the chair back." She told him. She got off of the chair.

"No, no, it's fine. If it helps you see, then please still use it." He told her. Thaliana smiled at him and climbed back on the chair.

"Daddy, you're the best!" She told him. The words stunned him. How could she even say such words to the man who abandoned her when she was young? Making her live with her aunt for all of these years, though, she still saw him as the best for some reason.

Kid started to make the batter. It was difficult, but he remembered watching Patty make it when she was pregnant with Thaliana.

"_All you have to do is place the canola in the dish. Oh, make sure to set it to 350 degrees Fahrenheit, Kid. Oh, whoops, it has to be a three quart baking dish! Can you get that out for me please?" _

He could still remember the way she would sigh to herself, mumbling something that was about Liz and wishing that she was there to help. Kid knew she meant well since she was always glad to see that he wanted to cook with her.

"Daddy, we have instant batter…you know…Betty Crocker…all we need to do is to have three eggs, ¾ of vegetable oil, ¾ cups of sour cream, 1/3 of water, a packet of jello which Aunt Liz bought, and then whipped cream!" She told him.

To Kid, this sounded anything but instant.

"Daddy, can you get the biggest bowl you have?" She asked with pleading eyes. How could he say no to a little girl? So, of course he got the biggest bowl in the house. Which was pretty big, he set it down on the counter and the little girl inspected it, and then nodded her approval.

"Okay, here's the mix!" She said, holding up a box of Betty Crocker super moist chocolate cake. Patty loved chocolate cake, which was probably why Liz bought it.

Thaliana seemed to know what she was doing as she placed everything together in the bowl. Liz seemed to teach her a lot of things, and then she started stirring all of the ingredients together. She stopped after making it all smooth. And then she stooped.

"Aunt Liz only told us to make the batter for the cake, so, Daddy, we need to stop." She told him. Kid nodded and sighed. He watched as Thaliana got off of the chair and places it back to its original place. The little girl's pigtails were coming out slightly, along with the leaves that were littering in her hair. He just had to ask her.

"Thaliana, were you climbing trees earlier?" He asked her. Thaliana smiled mischievously at him and nodded.

"Aunt Liz was taking too long to get everything. So, I took Mommy's picture with me and took on a tree. Ms. Patty joined me as well. She said we were like monkeys! She then made a monkey noise! Then, I fell from one tree and landed in some mud. That was when Aunt Liz came out. She hurried over to me and asked if I was alright. It was too late to change since we were already late. Then we got here and Aunt Liz pulled out a key that she had." She told him.

That explains how they were able to get in. He was sure that he locked the front door. But, Liz seemed to still have her key that she had for so long. Patty and her each had one. Liz kept hers a little on the plain side, while Patty decorated hers with rainbows and smiley faces.

Just then, Liz came back with Thaliana's suitcase. It was a giraffe suitcase, with three giraffes on them. A daddy giraffe, a mommy giraffe, and then a baby giraffe, she had them all name, '_Daddy', 'Mommy', 'Thaliana'_.

"Avira kept saying that he was going to come over here and make sure that he sleeps over. That boy sure does love you, Thaliana." Liz told her.

"He does. Orange*Star and him have gotten into a full out war for my hand in marriage. Avira won, which caused Orange*Star to want more. He just wants to win. But, my heart is only for Avira." Thaliana tells her. Liz nods and looks at the cake batter.

"Okay, time to put this cake in the oven. I hope that you heated the oven up." She tells him. Kid nodded and looked at the oven to see that he did heat it up. He must've forgotten that he did.

"Okay, Thaliana, are you sure you want to do it?" She asked the little girl. Thaliana nodded and grabbed the pan to put it in the oven. He guessed that she did that while he was distracted.

"Thaliana, if you need help, then just say so. Okay? I don't want you burning yourself!" Liz told her. The young girl bobbed her head and opened the oven. With both of her hands, she carefully placed the pan into the oven. The small girl placed it into the oven successfully without burning herself. He heard her sigh softly as she closed the oven. She turned and smiled at him.

"All done!" She told him. Liz smiled at her and patted her head.

"Very good, Thaliana." Liz told her. Thaliana grinned at her and looked at her father. Kid smiled at her and nodded. Thaliana smile grew.

"We now have to wait for about an hour okay, Thaliana?" Liz asked. Thaliana nodded and ran to the front door.

"Can I please play with Avira while we wait?" She asked. Liz sighed and looked at Kid.

"Can you drive her over to Maka and Soul's? It will only take ten minutes." Liz promised. "Thaliana knows the way by heart since she walks there a lot…with me by her side."

"Sure, come on, Thaliana." Kid told her. Thaliana smiled and went out the door with Kid at her heels. Once they left, they started down the sidewalk and looked at the cars going by them. Thaliana was skipping down the sidewalk, a smile plastered on her face. She seemed to have memorized the way to Avira's place.

Ten minutes later, Thaliana was knocking at the door of Soul and Maka's apartment. A few seconds went by and a small boy with white hair and green eyes opened the door. His face beamed once he saw Thaliana. He took her in a hug and started squeezing her to death. Kid heard Thaliana start to giggle at him, and patting his back.

"Thaliana! I am sooo happy to see you!" He told her, squeezing her even more.

"You too, Avira, but can you let go of me? I can't breathe!" She choked out. Avira let go of the happy blond. The little boy let go of her and look to the man standing beside her.

"Thaliana, who is this? Don't tell me that you're breaking your promise and marry him instead! Because, I'll fight ya for her hand in marriage!" Avira told him.

"Avira, this is my Daddy! And, you have to get his permission before I can get married to you!" She giggled.

"Yes and what if I don't want my daughter to marry you?" He asked, the words surprising him as he said them.

"I'll…I'll…BEG! I'll beg for her hand until you agree!" He exclaims. Just then, Soul and Maka came up from behind the small boy.

"Avira, cool guys don't beg." Soul told him.

"Only if it is for the woman you love, Soul, or did you forget? How you were on your hands and knees begging my father to allow you to marry me." Maka told him. Soul looked at her and swallowed hard.

"Only if it is for the one you love, alright, Avira! Then you can beg." Soul told him quickly before going away from the door.

"Kid, why don't you come in side? We haven't seen each other since…well…you know. But maybe we can catch up." Maka asked him.

"Sure, I guess I can spare some time." Kid agreed.

"Come on, Thaliana! I have some news for you!" Avira told her, before dragging her off to his room. Maka smiled at them both and shook her head.

"That boy, you know he told me that he will be Thaliana's weapon, he won't care he she has men lined up to be hers, he apparently called dibs." Maka told him. She let him into the apartment and Kid walked in.

In was different from the apartment that they had when they were younger. It was modernized with family portraits in it. Even some with Thaliana hugging two guys, a grin plastered on her face.

"Thaliana brings him so much joy to be around. He has everything set for when he is going to marry her, or so he says." Maka told him. She sighed heavily as Soul walked in with three cups of steaming tea on the tray. Soul looked at Maka as though she as going to explode any second. Kid knew that look; he had seen it when Maka was pregnant with Avira.

"Maka, are you expecting again?" He asked, trying hard to sound as casual as he could. Maka smiled at him and nodded.

"Number two. Avira was happy when he found out, saying that he wants a baby sister so he can have the Flower Girl for his wedding." Maka sighed. A door opened and the two kids came out of the room and went to Maka.

"Do you know what it is yet, Avira?" Thaliana questioned him.

"Of course not! We have to wait for a couple of more months which sucks!" He says.

"How did a baby get in there?" She asked, putting her ear against Maka's stomach.

"I don't know! But, Mommy and Daddy got me this book that says were babies come from! How about we go read it?" Avira suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Thaliana agreed. "How about Miss. Patty reads it to us?"

"Thal, she is imaginary!" Avira told her.

"No she isn't! She is real, and you better agree with me, or we aren't going to get married, and I'll just marry Orange*Star!" She threatened. Avira made a face and nodded.

"Fine, she's real. Come on! Let's go read it!" Avira begged her, taking ahold of her hand and dragging her into the kitchen.

Maka sighed and shook her head.

"I told him that we only had to wait till month five. I am three months now, so it isn't that long of a wait." Maka told him.

"To him, it is. You know how he was when we found out that he was a weapon. He wanted to join the DWMA immediately." Soul told her, handing her cup of tea. Maka took it and smiled at him.

"So, what have you been up to lately, Kid? Anything new?" She asked. Kid thought for a while and shook his head.

"Not really, just the fact that Thaliana and I have been getting to know each other, and I actually started to accept it." He whispered softly.

"When I heard that you would be watching Thaliana, I must say that I was surprised, but relieved at the same time. It seems that Thaliana is enjoying your time as well." Maka told him with a smile.

"Yeah, it seems that she is." He says softly.

"Eww, that is so gross! A baby comes from that?" Avira yells.

"I thought a magic stork comes along and just puts the baby in the parents' arms!" Thaliana said softly.

"That was so gross!" Avira complained to her.

"I know! Why does a baby come from _sex?_" Thaliana says.

"Thaliana, where did you learn that word?" Kid asked her. She pointed to the book that Avira was holding in his hands.

"I thought I told you to get the kid version!" Maka told Soul.

"I saw this one and _thought_ it was the one you were talking about." Soul told her sheepishly.

"It looks like it's time to go, come on, Thaliana, your Aunt Liz must have the cake ready by now!" Kid told his freaked out daughter.

"Yeah. Avira, isn't your family coming over to celebrate my Mommy's birthday?" She asked. Avira nodded.

"Yeah, but we have to wait since they got into a fight…maybe I can hitch a ride with you?" He asked.

"We're walking…" Thaliana told him.

"Works with me!" Avira agreed.

"Daddy, can he come along?" Thaliana asked.

"Okay, if it's okay with Soul and Maka…" he told her. Maka looked at them and showed them a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, we might be late, and we know how Avira gets if he is far away from his future wife!" She told them. Avira smiled at his mother and hooked arms with Thaliana.

"Thanks, Mommy!" He calls out as the both of them leaves the apartment.

"See you later then, right?" Kid asked. The couple took a break from their little fight and nodded. Kid waved them goodbye and left as quickly as he could.

Once they got back to Kid's place, the two kids went off to play around the mansion, playing hide and seek. Kid made his way into the kitchen, seeing Liz taking out the cake, along with Black*Star and Tsubaki with a black haired blue eyed little boy. He guessed that this was Orange*Star.

"Is Thaliana back?" The young boy asked him as soon as he got in the kitchen. Kid nodded, and then he watched the young boy zoom out of the room, screaming "THALIANA, I SHALL RESCUE YOU FROM HIM, MY LOVE!"

Tsubaki shook her head as a small little girl with light blue hair with beautiful green eyes came up from under the table.

"Is he gone?" She whispered. She was no more than four; her voice was soft and timid.

"Yes, Ren, he is." Tsubaki murmured to the scared little girl. "Sometimes her brother can scare her so much."

"I don't see why, I mean, he is just like me!" Black*Star said in his loud voice. Ren hid under the table again.

"Black*Star! You know how scared she is!" Tsubaki told him. Ren looked up from under the table and looked at her father and shook her head.

"I feel ashamed to look like you." She mumbles quietly so her father doesn't hear. A flash of blond hair caught Kid's eye, and he instantly turned around.

"Let me go check up on her." Kid said to them. Everyone waves him off and goes back to their talking. Kid exits the kitchen and goes toward the sight of the blond hair. "Thaliana, are you hiding?" He calls out.

He continues to search for the little blond. He goes to the living room, seeing a blond person sitting on the couch, her hair was short and cut choppily, and she was wearing a white and pink dress with a matching white and pink bow. The young girl turns around and smiles at him. The same blue eyes, the same hair color and length…the same smile.

"Kiddo, nice to see you, too!" She smiles. The young girl tilts her head to the side, just trying to get on his nerves it seemed.

"Have you finally accepted it then?" She asked him, waving her hand to him so he could sit down. "Come on, Kiddo, I am not a ghost…okay, I am…but, you understand, right?" She asked. Kid sits down next to her, watching her as though she was going to disappear any moment.

"Patty…" his voice trailed off as she placed a finger on his lips. She smiles at him and plants a kiss on his cheek.

"It's been far too long, hasn't it, my love? And, it seems that our little girl has met new friends. She will be the best Meister out there. Though, that isn't why I came. Here, don't open it until Thaliana turns sixteen. Then, you must give to her as a birthday present. Got that? Now, don't worry yourself too much. I'll see you again." She tells him before kissing him one last time on the lips. "Don't worry." And then, she disappears.

A lone tear goes down Kid's face. He couldn't help it. The woman who he fell in love with was right there in front of him, and he couldn't even say I love you. Was something wrong with him?

"Daddy? I thought I heard Miss. Patty…weird, I could've sworn that was her voice." The little girl said as she appeared from under the couch.

"Cake's ready!" They heard Liz call out. Kid presented his hand for the little girl. She took it willingly and smiled at him once she got out from under the couch. She beamed at him and took off to the kitchen. His pocket felt heavy all of a sudden. He patted his right pocket; it seemed there was something in there. He took it out, and saw a piece of paper. It was written in sloppy handwriting with some pictures drawn on it.

He began to read it.

_Kiddo,_

_Don't dwell on the past so much! It never looked good on you to begin with. Try to raise our little girl right, okay? Make up for lost time, don't worry so much. I don't want you to be full of regret because of my passing. I never wanted that of you. Tell her I love her. I love you, Kiddo, even though you were a horrible, horrible father for five years. Don't make it like that anymore._

_Love, Patty._

Tears came out of his eyes. He couldn't help it. He has been holding it back for so long.

"Daddy, are you okay?" The little girl asked, peeking her tiny head from the kitchen. Kid nodded at her and smiled.

"Yes, I am." He told her, going into the kitchen as a changed man….for the better.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Hello! Right on, this is my PattyXKid! So, I don't know who will actually read this since this is crazy long, but oh well! Okay, so now, it is up to all of you! Should I continue this? I don't know. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
